The monkey antics
by magic.ruby17
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been cursed and locked into Hermione Granger's trunk. Hermione is surprised to find a furry stuffed monkey which walks and talks, after all it's the magical world and toys which talk aren't uncommon. One cannot simply not love a toy named Booboo even though Booboo has a mouth best kept shut in polite society. read full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Draco Malfoy has been cursed and locked into Hermione Grangers trunk before leaving for their summer break . Hermione is surprised to find a furry new stuffed monkey which walks and talks, after all it's the magical world and toys which talk aren't uncommon, the only thing striking about the monkey and its antics is that they have close resemblance to one arrogant Slytherin but one cannot remain angry with a cute little monkey called Booboo even though Booboo sure knows how to throw some insults. Let the fun begin.

A/N: This is a fun and light story that I wrote while I was bored; I have already written most of it and will complete it soon.

Lav Lavs not so loved

It had started out as an awful day for lavender. She had a severe headache due to not sleeping all night topped with a dose of pre menstrual syndrome. She felt snappy as opposed to the girly delicate flowery self that she was plus she had demonic thoughts of drinking blood, cutting of penises, burning of pubic hair (while they were attached to the said area) of a certain blonde git who had played with her heart.

Yesterday had been one of the best days of her life, after her breakup with WonWon she had decided she would give up men and live the life of a hermit, these males were a heartless species who couldn't understand pure love that she could present them, they deserved the likes of Hermione Granger who would scold them and keep them in line also clouding their view of other females with the huge bushy head of hers , but yesterday everything had changed when the said git aka the Slytherin ponce (she stopped regarding him as prince since yesterday night) had asked her out on a date in the potions lesson.

She had been over the moon but all her starry dreams had come crashing down the moment she arrived to the room of requirement to find it empty and darker than night, the moment she had stepped in, the door had disappeared as it usually would but wouldn't open when she willed it to, as it naturally could.

Everyone knew that she had an unnatural fear of all things related to circus specially the clowns and monkeys all thanks to the boggart lesson from DADA and Draco Malfoy had thought it entertaining to leave a few monkeys inside the room to keep her company. They kept cackling and screeching into her ears all night long and laugh at her when she shed tears, all the glamour charms and makeup that she had spend hours doing had ended up melting into her face and it pretty much looked like a sight not pretty.

She was a lion, a Gryffindor, she wasn't going to let this go easily, he had played with the wrong woman, he better watch his back she had thought as she walked out of the room when it had finally opened at dawn, a smirk playing at her lips and her irrational fear of circus creatures finally gone also she had discovered she possessed some talents other than makeup, after all.

The site inside the room of requirement was also worth looking at, the walls all bright pink with pretty toys scattered around and a few toy monkeys walking around robotically with keys instead of tails.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is going to be a fun story. There will be a little bit of everything from love to comedy, from angst to fluff. Thank you for reviewing. I don't have a beta reader so if I make mistakes….pardon me.

Draco or maybe Booboo

Draco woke with a bright smile that day, it was as if the sun shone on his face and the bees buzzed nearby and it felt like a cuckoo bird cuckooed on the branch of a tree outside his window though all this wasn't remotely possible as the Malfoy heir had a room in the dungeons below the lake.

He had won the bet against pansy, she had told him that he wouldn't ever be able to seduce a Gryffindor and hence the bet had commenced. He had won the bet and belittled a member of the enemy camp; this was like hitting two birds with one stone he thought proudly, father would have smirked with joy.

Lavender had looked positively terrified when the door had shut. Draco had also let free a few circus monkeys, all thanks to pansy who had arranged them for him from a muggle circus, it was a mystery as of how she had got hold of them though. The pansy women had talents, he was impressed, she had contacts everywhere, she would make a perfect Malfoy bride he concluded….and then cringed when her smiling face flashed in his mind, it wasn't a sight he would want to wake up to every morning. Wearing his green silk boxer no. 1139 (well he had to number them, after all he had so many and one cannot identify what one wore the previous day without knowing their number plus he reserved the few hundred silver embroidery ones for special occasions like aunt Bella going off to visit some other death eating relative or taking a vacation in Afghanistan) and getting into his school uniform and pasmhmina robes of pure black, he strode into the common room.

Pansy who had been lounging on the couch scowled as he entered and turned to look away pretending she hadn't noticed his arrival.

"pansy daaaarrrrrrling", Draco cooed emphasizing on the r and imitating her mother's tone which he knew would irritate her.

"yes draco", she said without looking at him and inspecting a miniscule dent in her black nail polish.

"Don't you think you have some books to carry, shoes to polish and hair to brush", he mocked, raking his hand through his hair for good measure.

"I still have the contract with me darrrrrling", he drawled.

"Of course master Draco", she huffed.

"How may I help you today", she said clenching her teeth. Pansy had grown out of hero worshiping him a long time ago though she still had a mild crush on him which it seemed to be slowly evaporating.

"You can hold my bag for starters", he said as he dropped his bag into her lap.

She mumbled something but he didn't bother listening to her as he had already started to move out of the common room, basking in the attention he was getting, he absolutely loved attention, he was also planning on buying a wand cane himself like his father to enforce the badass image he had made for himself. He was like a dark lord himself he thought as he strode through the dungeons imagining how he would look from afar with his robes bellowing and shoes clicking. No wonder the women loved him, he was the epitome of bad boy he concluded, irresistible to the female population.

His attention was drawn to the fact that pansy did not seem to be following him, he should have paid heed to what she had been mumbling. It wouldn't do well to his image if he went back only to get her, maybe he could act like he had forgotten his cufflinks or something. She was supposed to follow him, not the other way round.

He decided to sit in one of the spare benches in the corridor and wait for the carrier of his baggage to arrive.

##########################

He was busy inspecting a strand of his hair that had come off while he had raked his hand through them a few moments ago when he heard a low eerie giggle from across him but didn't bother to acknowledge who ever that was, his fan girls always giggled around him so he was used to weird giggles from across everywhere. He was already tensed after all this was the fifth hair that had fallen this month, he was probably balding he thought. His parents would disown him for this as everyone in his family had pretty hair, even grandpa Abaraxas had a head full in his late eighties. He gasped in horror when a thought struck him- he was probably adopted, but his train of thoughts was again interrupted by a louder giggle.

Lavender had been waiting for two hours now, She hadn't slept all night and her patience was wearing thin.  
She saw him walking towards the corridor leading to the main hall but then he decided to stop and sit down to wait for his cronies she supposed. She decided to confront him in one of the empty classrooms and so she giggled lightly to urge him into getting curious and then killed.  
He didn't seem to want to come check it out and so she giggled again, louder this time for good measure.  
Her dissolution charm was already wearing off ( she had begged Padma to cast one on her).  
However her recent noisemaking had caught his attention. He frowned and then squinted trying to make out if it was really someone or his imagination getting the best of him.

"Who the hell is it?", he snapped angrily, irritated because of being interrupted in his enlightening thought process.

Finally deciding to give the giggling person the attention she was seeking he went into the classroom which was the source of the said noise pollution. It was devoid of human presence but he could feel some otherworldly creature waiting for him the darkness.

"Finally my Draco dearest has decided to grace me with his presence, I waited all night long you know." Said a childish girly voice.

He derived a theory that whoever it was, was under dissolution, relieved that it wasn't an other worldly presence as he had earlier suspected.

"Show yourself or I will make sure my father hears about this", he threatened.

"You pig, the leader of all jerks, you made me cry like the countless other girls, I am going to set an example with you, no other man will ever think of doing what you did to me." The voice bellowed.

Relieved to know that it was only lavender he decided to hear the crazy lady out and later he would turn her hair into snake, like how his great uncle Pismis had done to one crazy Greek woman called medusa.

#########################

Lavenders voice and turned from screechy to raspy and Draco could no longer make out what she was saying, all he could make out was women…..love….hate…..cuddle…..pink…

It was as if he was stuck in limbo and he couldn't move except the world seem to spin around him, if he could catch hold of her he would bang her head with his wand or something but she wasn't even visible anymore than she was before. The last thing he knew before the spinning stopped and his eyes shut was that a raspy voice whispered Booboo into his ears, which seemed to echo on forever.

###########################

Closing the trunk silently lavender smiled to herself, "sleep sweet Booboo, let Granger take care of you."


End file.
